Episode 699
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 760 (p.2-13) | eyecatcher = Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "A Noble Family - The True Identity of Doflamingo!" is the 699th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Doflamingo recovers from Luffy's Red Hawk and continues his fight with him and Law. On the streets of Dressrosa, Sabo is being scolded by Koala for fighting an Marine Admiral since it will attract unwanted attention to the Revolutionaries. Usopp and the others at the Plateau are released by the citizens since the people are confused at all of the chaos. They beg to their former king for help, but Riku tells them to trust Luffy to overthrow Doflamingo. Admiral Fujitora also declares his trust in Luffy. Trebol is having difficulty in reforming himself after being cut to pieces by Law. Before Law can attack him again, Doflamingo stops and brutally skewers Law with strings. Luffy tries to fight, but Doflamingo overcomes him and binds him, leaving him at the mercy of the controlled Bellamy. Doflamingo tells them that he hates people looking down at him and reveals his family's past, of how his father made the family leave the life of luxury and how his mother died of illness because of their fallen status. Doflamingo held his father with disdain and killed him, hoping to return to the life of a World Noble but was rejected by them, leaving him to swear to destroy the entire world ruled by them. Long Summary At the King's palace, Doflamingo is seen recovering from Luffy's Red Hawk to which he spits blood out. Law tells Luffy that all the damage they've managed to inflict are superficial wounds, stating that the strategy they used won't work a second time. In Dressrosa Koala finds Sabo and sees if he's alright. Sabo says he is while Koala scolds him for not maintaining his position stating he should not be fighting an Admiral just because he feels like it. She says he could put the Revolutionary Army at war with them but Sabo retorts stating all that mattered was him was saving Luffy. Koala then violently pinches his cheeks and continues scolding him. Sabo then recalls his talk with Fujitora as the Admiral states that the Marines in this country cannot become heroes. When Sabo asks what others will think of his opinion and he states then he'll use the excuse of having been compromised. Sabo says that's a gamble, adding that he hopes the admiral has good luck. Back in the present, Sabo, who hasn't been paying attention to Koala continues to be pinched by her while she shouts that Hack and herself are always the ones that suffer in his place when people are annoyed by his selfishness. At Usopp's location, the citizens begin to take Usopp and the others to Doflamingo's location to lure out the other criminals, when pirates show up and start killing off civilians to get the bounty on their heads. Despite the civilians trying to reason with them, the pirates continue killing them as Riku steps in and fights them. He releases Hack and Tank as they fight off the pirates and save the civilians. Seeing this, they all release Usopp and the others much to their confusion. They go on to state that by just manipulating Doldo for one night 10 years ago Doflamingo was able to turn the whole country against him and his bloodline. They state that after realizing the truth they just want to be saved from Doflamingo's cruel game. They go on stating that they were confused and don't know what to do, begging their former king to help them.The citizens then bow before Doldo stating if he wants them to fight they will do so. Doldo asks them to wait a little longer as he realizes he too is placing his faith in Luffy. At that moment, Fujitora shows up much to the surprise (and horror) of the Straw Hats. He states that he too will not allow Dressrosa to go to war. He then tells Doldo that he would be joining him in placing his bet on Luffy. Back at the plateau, Luffy continues fighting Doflamingo as Trebol tries to put himself together as he states he knows everything about Law's ability and that they originally wanted the Ope Ope no Mi for themselves. However, he can't reform himself like usual. Law reveals "Radio Knife" is something that creates a different incision than a normal amputation and that for a few minutes he won't be able to reattach his body. Law rushes at Trebol using a move called "Injection Shot" as Trebol tries to reason with Law stating he helped take care of him. Trebol uses "Snot Sword" but Law dodges and charges, but Doflamingo kicks Law's attack away. Doflamingo aims an attack as Trebol grabs Law's legs as Doflamingo uses "Full Bright" that pierces Law from above. Luffy notices this and tries to help but Doflamingo rushes over to kick him. Luffy hardens his arm with Busoshoku Haki but Doflamingo does the same to his leg and it overpowers Luffy. Doflamingo then uses his powers to tie Luffy's hands behind his back and has Bellamy slash Luffy with a sword. As the duo lay incapacitated Doflamingo tells Law how he hates being looked down upon. He goes on calling them scum and that the fact that they actually thought they could defeat him was ludicrous, going on to reveal the sacred bloodline of his heritage as a World Noble. As Luffy and Bellamy react shocked by this revelation (Law already discovered beforehand), Doflamingo states his father abandoned all of his former riches and privileges and took him and all his family to a garbage dump of a world. Labeling his father's wish to "live like real humans" as nonsense and foolish, Doflamingo ridicules his father and states how much he hated him. He then recalls himself as a child asking his father where the slaves are and wants to buy some. He then tells his father commoners refuse to bow to him, and that they are even hunting down the family. A scene of his mother dying is shown as the the rest of the family heard angry commoners shouting for the Celestial Dragon family. Back in the present Doflamingo states by the time he was 10 he saw the heaven and hell of the world and later killed him and took his head back to Mary Geoise to reclaim his heritage. However, the Celestial Dragons labeled them as a "family of traitors" and refused to accept him as one ever again. Doflamingo then swore he would destroy every part of the world they rule. He tells them the life they have lived is nothing compared to what he's gone through and that a grown man doesn't have time to play with them. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Right after striking Doflamingo with Red Hawk, Luffy has a battle with the string clone. **In the anime, Doflamingo's kick to Luffy sends him flying over the town before being immobilised by his strings. In the manga, the kick simply sent Luffy sprawling across the palace floor. **The Dressrosa citizens originally planned to use Usopp's group to lure the rest of Doflamingo's targets but they got into a fight with a pirate group. King Riku freed himself and then Tank Lepanto and Hack and the three fought off the pirates. **While Doflamingo is expressing his anger from explaining his past, he slices a butterfly into pieces and then stomps on it, where it represented a brief image of his father. *The moment where Doflamingo relives his past, the dialogue follows that of the volume version instead of the magazine version. Site Navigation